Paint The Night Parade
Its A Night Time parade at Anime Dreams Replacing Anime Stars on Parade it will premiere on 4th July 2015 However in depending on the weather conditions this show will be cancelled instead it will shown Glowstick magic Floats *Opening Starting Tinkerbell on The Float and Characters from Sherlock,One Peace,Fifty shades of Grey,Death Note and Cyw walking on the parade Route *Garden of Roses(Based On 2006 Anime Ouran High School Host Club) *Monsters Inc *Cars *Jersey Boys(Based on 2014 Movie) *The Little Mermaid *Rock Concert(Based On 2012 Movie Rock of Ages) *Out of this world(Based on 2014 Movie Guardians of The Galaxy) *Side of the Moon(Based on Anime Sailor Moon) *Join The Squad(Based on 2016 Movie)(2017 Present) *Superheroes assemble(Based on 2015 Film Avengers Age of Ultron) *Secret Spies(Based on 2015 Movie Kingsman:The Secret Service) *Sound of the beach(Based On 2015 Film Love and Mercy)(2015-2016) *Sherlock(2017 Present) *The Road Goes On(Based on The Musical The Lord of the Rings and Based on The Movies The Hobbit) *Dark Side of the Moon(Based on 2008 Anime Vampire Knight) *The Road So Far(Based on CW tv show Supernatural) *Disney Princess *Frozen *Grand Finale Songs ◾"For the First Time in Forever" from Frozen (intro) / "Electric Fanfare" from Main Street Electrical Parade (intro) / "When Can I See You Again?" from Wreck-It Ralph (adapted version) / "Baroque Hoedown" from Main Street Electrical Parade *Opening "You Can Fly" / "The Second Star to the Right" ◾Garden of Roses Mata Ashita/Little Wing *Monsters Inc "Monsters, Inc. Theme" / "The Scare Floor" ◾Cars Life is a Highway/Route 66 *Jersey Boys Sherry/Walk like a Man/Don't You Worry About Me ◾The Little Mermaid "Under The Sea"/"Part of your World" *Rock Concert Don't Stop Beilieving/Just Like Paradise ◾Out of this world(Based on 2014 Movie Guardians of The Galaxy) Hooked on a Feeling/Anit no mountain high enough/Fox on the Run(2017 Present) ◾Side of the Moon La Soilder/Kirai Sailor Moon *Join The Squad(2017) Heathen/I Stared a Joke/Bohemian ◾Superheroes assemble Avengers Theme ◾Secret Spies Give It Up/Bonkers/Get Ready for It *Sounds of the Beach(September 2015)(2015-2016) I Get Around/Still Believe in Me/Sloop John B/Wouldn't be nice * Sherlock(2017 Present) Main Theme/The Game is On ◾Middle Earth Dreams I See Fire/The Cat and The Moon/Misty Mountains/Edge of Night/The Road goes on ◾Dark Side of the Moon Vampire Knight Main Theme *The Road So Far(Debuting September) Carry on wayward son/Saturday Night Special /A Single Man Tear/Ill Just Wait Here ◾Disney Princess Dream is a wish/I see the light/Beauty and The Beast ◾Frozen Let it go/In Summer/For the first time in forever ◾Grand Finale Your Heart will lead you Home/Ride Like a Wind/When you wish upon a star Background Information *For the Halloween and Christmas Special edition of the parade it will have a Bat forest with Jack and Sally from nightmare before Christmas *The Villian Kids from Desendants will walk on the parade route for The Halloween and Christmas and New years eve Special Edition Before and After the show *Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and Girls,A Anime Dreams Park Program reminder,in 30 Minutes along on the parade Route we will present Paint The Night Parade,In this wonder less pageant of sparkling lights with all of your favorite characters, Paint the night parade will begin in 30 Minutes,Thank You 15 Minutes *Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and Girls,A Anime Dreams Park Program reminder,in 15 Minutes along on the parade Route we will present Paint The Night Parade,In this wonder less pageant of sparkling lights with all of your favorite characters, Paint the night parade will begin in 15 Minutes,Thank You 5 Minutes *Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen Boys and Girls,A Anime Dreams Park Program reminder,in just a few Minutes along on the parade Route we will present Paint The Night Parade,In this wonder less pageant of sparkling lights with all of your favorite characters, Paint the night parade will begin in New Fantasyland,Seen through the Piazza and exit to Legion Camp Dont miss Paint the night parade will begin in just a few Minutes,Thank You When the show is cancelled *Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen,A Anime dreams Announcement,we regret that due to weather conditions,Tonights Performance of Paint the Night parade has been Cancelled,Thank you for your understanding,and now we will hope you enjoy instead a special performance this evening of Glowstick magic,Chubby and his Pals will invite you to enjoy colorful glowstick,Glowstick magic will begin in legion camp,seen trough the Piazza and exit to new fantasyland,Thats glowstick magic will begin in just a few minutes,Thank you Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Anime Dreams Park Category:Nighttime Shows Category:Parades